


and don't tell me the odds

by proximally



Series: abandoned works [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, short snippet of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally
Summary: “Fenton, right? Son of the District 3 Victors?” Danny nodded slowly. “I’m Sam, and I’d like to propose an alliance."
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Series: abandoned works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981928
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	and don't tell me the odds

**Author's Note:**

> title from the lyrics of And I Mean, All Gods by The Garages. 
> 
> originally written in may 2014. cannot remember why.
> 
> if you'd like to take the concept and run with it, please feel free! i'd really appreciate this being linked back to though :D i also have some notes on other characters' situations if you want 'em.

“Fenton, right? Son of the District 3 Victors?” Danny nodded slowly. “I’m Sam, and I’d like to propose an alliance.

“I’ve seen your parents’ Games,” she said conversationally. “ _Very_ impressive. Good strategy there, the both of them. Though your Mom’s hand thing was pretty gross, even for the Arena... What? What’s the matter?” She’d at last noticed Danny's expression, and he wondered if telling her the truth could jeopardise this tentative alliance already. She was a Career - he doubted she would understand his reasonings.

“I’ve never seen their Games,” he told her. It wasn’t a lie. “Glimpses, but never more than a few seconds. They don’t want us to think badly of them, I guess.”

“‘Us’? You mean your sister, right?”

“Yeah. Jazz.”

“Wow,” she said, and she seemed genuinely surprised. “So the whole ‘soul-crushingly guilty and seeking forgiveness from the ghosts of those they wronged’ thing _isn’t_ a load of bullshit?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Come _on_ , they’re your parents - you must see them like, every day. Can’t you at least give an educated guess?”

“Not really,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t see them much at all anymore. Not since all the ghosts started coming through; they’re run off their feet.”

“Ghosts?” she laughed. “I expected a better excuse than that. What’s next, vampires? Unicorns?”

“Well, actually one of the regulars _does_ look like a vampire. And there were definitely rabid unicorns that one time,” Danny said defensively. Just because he’d mocked his parents’ work behind their backs for years didn’t mean that _she_ could.

Sam burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Danny, you’re hilarious. Tell me what other beasties roam the streets of District 3, _please_.”

He scowled. “This isn’t a joke, Sam. People have been hurt. _Really_ hurt. I almost lost a leg!” he exclaimed, and didn’t bother elaborating that the reason was an angry Skulker, or that there was no ’almost’ about it - the foot just grew back, was all. 

At that she sobered somewhat, but it didn't seem like she was any more willin to believe him. “Yeah, alright. So if this is really such a problem, then why has nobody else heard of it?”

“Oh, the Capitol knows. And so does anyone who’s spent five minutes in District 3. Ask your prep team why my hair’s dyed white, I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to tell you all about it.”

“I figured it was just for contrast, or some weird stylist thing I don’t get.”

“It’s not. I’m supposed to look like our most famous ghost - the Phantom of District 3, they call him. White hair, black clothes, green eyes, glowing like the sun. Apparently he’s really popular here.”

Silence reigned for a few moments before Sam turned back to him, a frown twisting her eyebrows. “You’re not kidding, are you? Ghosts actually exist?”

“My parents aren’t entirely insane? Yeah, that surprised me too.”


End file.
